nntmdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Siiv
"ANCESTORS WEEP!" ⁠—Siiv The pear-shaped bundle of joy, snark, and explosions. Overview Current Status * UNKNOWN: Was last seen heading towards her birthplace with Puddlestomp as news of a war reached her. Current Location * UNKNOWN: Probably somewhere in/around Hielagralduhr. Design In a nutshell: Siiv's got flaming red hair, all the freckles, is usually covered in some sort of soot or grease from tinkering, and has hips for days. She also speaks with a thick accent that resembles Earth's Scottish (whatever DnD's equivalent to that is) that Sienna only sometimes types out (just imagine its there anyways). Personality Bubbly and adventurous, Siiv likes to jump headfirst into new situations. Considering her young age and inexperience, ''everything ''is just so new; this means there's a lot of jumping places she shouldn't go! Thus far, she's shown a decidedly absent sense of tact, and tends to say the first thing that pops into her head. This has served her well enough for now, but will no doubt lead to trouble in the long run. Her lack of filter also means she is useless when deceiving people and has absolutely no skill for charismatic wordplay. Siiv can also be prone to emotional outbursts and has a hard time compartmentalizing her feelings. Known History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Mauris sem libero, faucibus sed elementum vel, bibendum et velit. Donec est mauris, ultricies vitae dui in, ultrices cursus ante. Phasellus non maximus lacus. Morbi at porta est, vitae pretium sapien. Nulla vel tortor erat. Phasellus non quam malesuada, condimentum erat porttitor, ultrices risus. Cras commodo blandit felis, in venenatis erat porta nec.Donec nisi orci, eleifend nec ligula vel, facilisis posuere massa. Vivamus elit ante, scelerisque eget nisl in, ullamcorper egestas enim. Quisque tincidunt tellus at est ornare imperdiet. Sed eu sapien eget tortor dignissim egestas. Nam efficitur luctus rhoncus. In consectetur nunc sed elit finibus finibus. Vivamus id varius risus, quis consectetur orci. Etiam et arcu et enim porttitor porttitor eget eu erat. Sed malesuada quis metus sit amet semper. Suspendisse quis ligula eu metus pulvinar mattis. Ut at metus lacus. Praesent gravida mi non pulvinar euismod. Nam tristique dolor non est pharetra egestas. Morbi rhoncus mauris eget varius consequat. The Wayward Children Fought a wolf with Ekorre, and saved a dragonborn kid named Ralis with him. Had a dwarven skull (presumably a child's) thrown at her from an asshole goblin that has shaken her. Shot asshole goblin with an arrow. Asshole goblin then revealed to be a suicide bomber goblin and everyone took hella damage. Slept it off at the dragonborn house to be near the kid she saved with Ekorre. Refusing to accept that the skull is probably the last missing child's she set off with the rest of the troop to find more clues, and discover his fate one way or another. On the way she found a pretty rock. Made it glow. Comforted the grimy elf in a weird spooky forest that was foggy. Found a goblin cave. Fought some goblins. Made a bro. Failed to give him a proper high five because she is too short. Preferred Fighting Method Siiv tends to default to her warhammer when cornered and looking to make a mess. She also wields a light crossbow, and hefts around a variety of bottles filled with all sorts of doo-dads that she can hurtle quite a ways. They range from exploding acid bombs, to some nasty slippery gooey thingy, and other generally unpleasant misfortunes she can hurl at her opponents. Siiv is still young, and her fighting style is far from refined; largely, she's just learning as she goes. Known skills: *Acid Bomb *Grease *Identify *Cure Wounds *Spare the Dying Trivia *She's enchanted a small smooth stone to glow, and has secretly named it Sylvester The Stone. *She likes the shiny *Her middle name is Ylva Siiv Icon.png Siivgrun-0.png Siiv Portrait.png Category:Characters Category:Player Character